Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of processing a substrate, a method of cleaning a substrate, and a cleaning composition for an adhesive layer.
The number of electrode terminals of a semiconductor device has been increased and a pitch of the electrode terminals has been reduced. Thus, various methods of highly integrating semiconductor devices are being studied. A semiconductor substrate may be processed to reduce a thickness of the semiconductor substrate. However, it may be beneficial to maintain electrical characteristics of the semiconductor substrate during the processing of the semiconductor substrate.